The Articles
by forgetablelove
Summary: Written for fuzzzbrain at livejournal for sshgexchange. This is the tale of how Severus and Hermione made it work... or not.


**LORD VOLDEMORT IS DEAD**

_Harry Potter, our beloved young hero, has killed the Dark Lord once and for all. With a group of people who call themselves the Order of the Phoenix, Mr. Potter killed Lord Voldemort late last night._

Apparently unknowingly, the Ministry dropped the ball and allowed Death Eaters to infiltrate their headquarters, but the Order of the Phoenix, who always had inside men in the Ministry, finally broke the chain of communication last night. As a result the final battle took place in an abandoned house in London which was apparently where Voldemort was hiding.

Hermione Granger stopped reading the old article from _The Daily Prophet_ and sighed. She scanned the rest of the article, but she already knew what it said. The words the writer had used made her want to laugh. The words of "hope," "heroics," and "ending" seemed delusional to her. Even if Lord Voldemort was finally dead, and she was positive he was, there were still dangers to be faced. It had been months and there were still Death Eaters. There would always be Death Eaters. Hermione threw the paper down on her desk.

"Damn it."

**True Love at Last**

_The savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter got married today. Mr. Potter tied to knot with Luna Lovegood (now Luna Lovegood-Potter) at noon today in front of a small gathering of friends and family. Of course, Hogwarts friends were present as well as former teachers and allies in the war._

There was a bit of drama there when Severus Snape showed up. At first people thought he was uninvited, but then Luna revealed that she had indeed invited him to try to mend some of the rifts that exist in Harry's life from the war.

"I love Harry. I only want him to be happy. I don't see how him being mad at a former teacher who killed Dumbledore under orders could really be the best thing. It would be like Blibbering Humdinger in water!" she explained. 

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, "Just go talk to him."

Hermione urged Harry to go over to Severus Snape even though personally she wouldn't have. She knew, however, that Harry needed to hear the words. She didn't want her friend to live his life filled with hate, blame, and betrayal anymore than it already had to be. "After all," Hermione tried to explain, "he isn't exactly a murderer anyway."

"Hermione, he killed Dumbledore. I saw him. He's a murderer," Harry said dryly, barely looking over to the man.

Severus Snape was standing about ten feet from the pair. He was dressed in pure black, flowing robes. He looked bored, and was staring straight ahead. No one acknowledged him; instead they passed by him like he wasn't even there. Hermione felt a pang of pity for the man. She reminded herself that he brought this upon himself years ago.

"But--" Hermione started again, sighing with frustration.

"There is no but," Harry cut her off. "Now I'm going to go talk to someone I wanted to be at my wedding." Harry walked away from Hermione before she could say another word, shaking his head. 

"Hello, Hermione," a silky, dark voice said from behind her.

Hermione knew who she was going to be facing when she turned around. Snape looked at her with a brooding look and she felt her stomach jump. She almost felt afraid of the man.

"Hello, Professor Snape," she greeted him in return stiffly. She glanced around her, trying to find a good exit without being rude.

"No need to refer to me as Professor anymore. After all, I am no longer your professor." He looked at her intently. She wasn't quite sure, but she felt as if he was trying to read her or gauge her reaction and thoughts some way.

"Well, I suppose. Mr. Snape, then."

He shifted uncomfortably. "You seem to be the only one willing to talk to me," he acknowledged out loud. "Apparently Potter still wants me dead."

This time it was Hermione's turn to shift uncomfortably. "He doesn't want you dead."

Snape laughed. "Yes he does. But you don't." He looked around. "I think you're the only one here who doesn't."

"That's not true," Hermione tried.

"It is. And you know it." He sighed heavily.

"What? Are you trying to get me to actually feel sorry for you?"

"No, never. I just thought talking to a human being might be something to try."

Hermione looked around herself one last time before glancing back to Snape in front of her. Sighing, she decided to keep the man company for the reminder of the reception.

**Insanity at the Ministry**

_When the celebrity Pricey Wand showed up at the Ministry, the fans gathered. The Ministry lobby had never been so packed, and most of the people who managed to get in were merely fans. The Ministry's daily business lagged due to the fact people had a hard time forcing their way in or out._

"This is insane," Hermione complained as she pushed her way through the lobby trying to reach the door leading to the phone booth so she might go to London for a meeting.

"This is brilliant!" Ron contradicted. His excitement was due to the fact he was a Pricey Wand fan, and he didn't like work anyway. To Ron, this pandemonium was a welcome relief to the daily business.

Hermione looked over at Ron, feeling the sensation of collision the next moment. She fell backward, but someone's hands reached out and grabbed her before she could fall. "Drat," she muttered as she tried to right herself. "Thank you," she said as she turned to look at the person.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Severus Snape greeted her.

"Oh. Mr. Snape, I'm sorry for running into you," she apologized quickly. She tried to go around him, but he didn't let her pass. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to get home." 

"This early?"

Hermione looked around purposely. "It's not like much work can get done anyway. I'd have better luck being productive at my house."

"True. Have you had lunch?"

"No. Why?" she added suspiciously.

"Want to join in grabbing a bite somewhere?" His voice was low, and his dark eyes were suddenly like a dark abyss trying to pull her in deeper. He was a mystery man. 

She looked around. Ron was no where to be found. She sighed. "Why not?"

**Leaky Cauldron Hosted the Big Party**

_Innkeeper Tom has outdone himself again!_

The third annual dinner to raise money for the remodel of the Leaky Cauldron was a success! With over twenty attendees of only the most exclusive members of Wizarding society, it raised over 1000 Galleons.

"I hope this is okay," Hermione said. She wasn't nervous, but there was no air of casualness when it came to eating lunch with Severus Snape.

"It's fine. I haven't been here lately anyway." Severus looked around the Leaky Cauldron as if he was there for the very first time.

"Oh?" she asked without thinking. 

"It's hard to go out normally when most people want you dead."

His words were simple, but in combination with his normally dark voice, they made a very heavy impression. "Oh, I see. You shouldn't care what other people want anyway," she tried.

Severus shrugged as the waiter came over.

After they ordered, Severus sighed again. "Work at the Ministry?" 

"I do," she agreed. She was staring at the table instead of staring at his face. Something about staring at him didn't feel quite right to her.

"I still teach," he told her.

"That's good! You were always a good teacher." 

He laughed.

Her glazed flickered up to his face. "What?"

"You hated me as your teacher," he continued to laugh.

"I did not!" Hermione denied.

"Yes you did. You and your friends," he added.

"Well... I didn't hate you as a teacher, but I do admit you weren't my favorite."

"At least that's some truth."

She laughed in spite of herself. "Sorry," she said clearing her throat.

"Don't be. I don't mind it when you laugh."

She smiled at him and he glanced down at the table. "Anyway,"

"Anyway, are the students learning well this year?"

He shrugged. "As well as they ever do."

She laughed. "Why do you teach it if you hate it?"

"I don't hate teaching. I hate the students' stupidity."

"Well, I guess that makes it okay then. If you still work at Hogwarts, why were you at the Ministry today?"

He took a drink of this Butterbeer, and said, "Have you ever heard Pricey Wand's music? It's horrible."

Clearly, he wasn't going to answer her. Sighing, Hermione said, "I've never liked it myself, actually." 

**Hogwarts' Acceptance Debate**

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry has accepted more Muggleborns this year than any other previous year. The statistics have raised debate among many respected members of the Wizarding society who think that wizardry should be kept within the only Pureblood or Half-blood families._

"The weekends give you a lot of free time," Hermione observed.

"Of course. Normally staff stays at the school for the weekends, but it's not a must," Severus explained. He was sitting at the kitchen table in her flat. 

"Well, you are over here an awful lot, too!" Hermione said, smiling.

"Do you want me to leave?" he questioned as he stood up.

"No. I don't mind talking to you, or spending time with you." Hermione poured two classes of black coffee and set up in front of Severus. She added milk and sugar to her cup.

"Good. You're the only one who really will talk to me."

"You keep telling me that," Hermione said teasingly, "yet I highly doubt it's as extreme as you say. Not everyone is close-minded, you know."

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Severus looked down at his coffee. The words seemed wrong coming from his dark voice. 

"Like... a date?" she asked, her eyebrows going up. 

"Not if you don't want it to be," Severus said. "Just dinner."

"Maybe I do want it to be," Hermione said sweetly, trying to gain eye contact.

"Then maybe it would be considered a date."

"Then maybe we should go out to dinner tonight."

"You want to be seen in public with me?"

"And when have I ever not?"

Severus smiled. He rarely smiled and Hermione realized she liked it when he did smile. "True."

"Now, let's go before the restaurants get too packed."

Severus grabbed her cloak off the hook and handed it to her. He slid on his cloak quickly, and rushed over to open the door for her. When she stepped out, he followed her silently.

Over dinner their talk was light, but there was an underlining tension. "What is going on here?" Hermione inserted suddenly.

"We're eating."

"You know what I mean. What is really going on here? Is this really a date?"

"I thought we both agreed it was an actual date, already. If you want to take the label back though that's fine. This could just be another dinner we shared together."

"Severus! Just be honest." 

"I am."

"Don't be cryptic. Don't be agreeable. You're not an agreeable person, so why pretend to be one?"

"Because even if you take the label back, it would still be a date." He shrugged. He was looking her in the eye, and somewhere deep inside it made Hermione squirm.

"Fine. Let's just forget it."

"Forget what?" 

"Ugh... Do you want to come back to my place after dinner?"

"To do what?"

"Be with me." A lump formed in the back of Hermione's throat and she tried to swallow it.

"If you want to be with me." 

"Oh shut up," she whispered, leaning across the table. Their lips only met briefly, but it ignited something inside Hermione she didn't know existed. "Oh Merlin," she whispered. I'm falling for Severus. She thought silently.

"What was that?" Severus asked her cautiously.

"I think most people would call that a kiss," Hermione told him, feinting a light-hearted attitude.

"Right, a kiss. I'll accompany you home today then."

"Good," she said with a nod. She turned her attention back to her food that was growing cold. 

**A Scene at the Malfoy Manor**

_Mr. Draco Malfoy and his wife Ginny Malfoy threw a ball last night to open the season. Along with great food there was various forms of entertain. Including some they didn't plan on._

Ginny's long time friend, Hermione Granger was invited and she brought along Mr. Severus Snape who was not invited as her date. This rose controversy over the age different and the station Mr. Snape now plays in society after what killing Mr. Albus Dumbledore years ago.

"I can't believe you brought him," Ginny whispered fiercely to Hermione. 

Hermione just shrugged and smiled. "Ginny, get over it." 

"What?"

Sighing, she said, "Look, I brought him already; he's here. I can't very well tell him to go." 

"Sure you can."

"Only if you want me to go with him," Hermione threatened smoothly.

"But... Ugh. Fine! Just make sure he doesn't come near Harry!"

"Will do," Hermione agreed cheerfully, having won the argument.

With one final look at Severus, Ginny rushed away. Hermione walked the few feet towards Severus and grinned at him. "At least you're noticed."

In spite of the situation, Severus laughed coldly. "I guess you can see it that way."

Hermione looked around them. Glancing up she saw the mistletoe. "I think we have to kiss now," she commented pointing upwards. 

"Gladly," Severus said, pulling her towards him. The kiss lasted longer than it could have and when the couple pulled apart, they noticed some of the guests were staring at them. 

"Dance?" she asked. His arm was still around her waist so all he had to do was pull her slightly closer. Leaning her head against his chest, she smiled.

"They don't want me here."

"I do."

"I know," he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Severus there's something I want to tell you..." Hermione started. 

"What's that?" he asked, pulling apart slightly so he could look down at her.

"We've been growing closer for months now, ever since Harry and Luna's wedding, actually. And I just want you to know that I love you."

No one else could hear here. At first she wasn't even sure he could. Abruptly, he pulled away and turned. "I have to go. I'm not wanted here." 

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes in spite of herself. "Fine. Goodbye."

He walked over without another word, and Hermione contemplated leaving herself. "Where's Snape?" Harry's voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned around and forced a smile. "He left."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"Hating him. I can see – well, there are tears in your eyes. Are you okay?" 

Hermione smiled at Harry's concern. "Of course." 

"Did you two... have a fight?"

She shook her head. "I was just being an idiot."

"Oh... what happened?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

Harry looked down as he asked the question, "Do you love him?"

Hermione felt her stomach jump. _Am I that obvious?_ she wondered.

"You do, don't you?" 

"Yes. But he doesn't love me."

"That'll change," he tried to assure her.

"He won't change," she whispered.

"You don't want him to."

"No, I guess I don't, now do I?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Go after him, of course."

Harry grinned. "That's exactly what the Hermione I know would do." 

"Thanks, Harry."

"For what?" 

"Talking to me."

"He might grow on me. Eventually."

"He's not such a bad guy. Really," she assured him.

"If you can love him, I'm sure there is good in him. Somewhere deep inside," he added.

"I have to go. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure." 

"Give Ginny and Draco my best. I have to follow him now... or I might loose him for good."

Harry pulled her in a hug and whispered, "Whatever happens, I'm here for you." 

"Thanks," she whispered.

Without a backward glance, Hermione left the party and headed to Hogwarts and Severus' office only to find he wasn't there.

**The War of the Worlds**

_Many wizards are now trying to petition the Ministry of Magic to make it legal for the use of spell, enchantments, and charms on Muggle artifacts and returning them to the Muggle world as long as it doesn't hurt someone._

Experts still claim it is dangerous for the identity of the Wizarding world to have any magic at all available to Muggles.

But mischief makers still love to pull practical jokes on unsuspecting Muggles whenever possible, no matter what the laws are.

"You're a Muggleborn!" 

"Yet you slept with me. You spent time with me!" Hermione glared across the room at Severus. She had tracked him down to his personal chambers in Hogwarts. Now she wished she hadn't.

"You're a woman," he tried to explain.

"Oh really? I didn't know," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't think you did," he retorted coldly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you spend all that time with me if I was just a 'Muggleborn' to you?" Her anger was stronger than her hurt and confusion, but she didn't know how long it would last. 

"You were the only one who would spend time with me. But then I remember–"

"You remember what? I was a Muggleborn?"

"I don't like people. I don't like people like you, either."

"You like Death Eaters," she shot back angrily.

"I do. But I couldn't pull that off either, could I?"

His eyes shot back a cold, dark glare. 

"No you couldn't."

"Yet, you love me anyway." His cold smile was almost too much to bear. He was attempting to use her feelings against her.

Feeling a rush of renewed anger, she shouted, "I don't love you! How could I ever have thought I loved a vile, murdering traitor like you?" 

Hermione turned and walked out of his office, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her run. Her heart felt broken. She was unsure why she let herself fall into this situation. She couldn't wait to go home so she could just cry, unashamed. But she found herself unable to believe a word he had said, and regretting every insult out of her mouth already.

**Harry Potter in the Spotlight Again**

_This time our beloved hero is not in the spotlight because of this past, but for his heart._

Mr. Potter has opened a new foundation named simply "The Potter and Lovegood Foundation" to help raise money for the research on finding spells, potions, or other reputable magic to try to recover memories, heal ailments, or any other mishaps that may happen when a spell gone awry.

Mrs. Luna Lovegood-Potter heads the foundation with him. In fact, Mrs. Lovegood-Potter came up with the idea. She lost her mother at a very young ago to a spell gone wrong, and has tried to research solutions that make have saved her beloved mother. Her father, who is the editor of the Quibbler, has donated money to help them get the foundation off the ground, but the money is unneeded due to both Mr. Potter and Mrs. Lovegood-Potter's wealth on their own.

Their foundation already has well-known members on the board, including one Mr. Severus Snape and Mr. Ronald Weasley. 

Hermione stopped reading the article and concentrated on the name. Severus Snape. It echoed in both her head and her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes and she swallowed hard, trying to force them down.

"At least you made it. You got a life back, Severus. I'm happy for you. Really," she whispered her words into the silence.

She hadn't seen him in months. He had wormed his way back into the favor of most wizards so that he was no longer the outcast. For that, she was happy for him. But she had an empty feeling in her chest still when she thought of him. She still didn't believe a word he had said that night in his chambers. She still felt it was only a way to escape what he was feeling, because he was scared. _Maybe it's time to take a trip to Hogwarts?_ she wondered.


End file.
